Various methods have been proposed for conveying flow information to users, an example of such information being news articles that change from one minute to the next. One example of such a method of providing information that has long been in use and is widely popular is a TV or radio news program.
Such methods convey information to the user by having a newscaster read from a news manuscript. In the case of TV, video is used to furnish information more effectively.
New means of providing information have become possible through the development of communication techniques such as computers and the Internet, and these means include Web pages that publish the latest news and services that distribute news by electronic mail.
A TV or radio news program, however, is delivered at fixed broadcast times and the order in which the content of news is reported is decided on the broadcast-station side. This format lacks a news-on-demand feature that allows information to be acquired whenever desired and an interactive feature that allows an audience to specify desired information in accordance with a particular news genre.
On the other hand, provision of news by a Web page that carries news articles or by a news service that relies upon electronic mail poses a problem for individuals who do not possess computer operating skills. In addition, the information supplied is provided in the form of text. In order to acquire this information, therefore, one must direct one's attention toward the computer screen and read the text. This approach lacks the kind of user friendliness that would allow one to acquire information while doing housework or driving, for example.